the_great_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Man Myth
The Great Man mythic cycle is a series of tales surrounding a single character. The tales themselves revolve around six monumental tasks all, apparently, achieved by the same man all across Doma. Many of the tasks were magical in nature, and involved combatting a supernatural force (tasks one, five, and six). Others were of a more ordinary nature, with less fantastical enemies (tasks two, three and four). Most scholars believe that these myths are simply typical of the hero-myth types, and that The Great Man is little more than a culture hero archetype, who was created by a conglomerate of many achievements by many mythic figures who have been largely forgotten, and so their deeds were ascribed to another. On and on this mythic reassignment continued until The Great Man was the mythic hero who was given all the credit for these deeds. However, it may just be that The Great Man was an actual person who did, in fact, face these challenges (though perhaps without the magic). There is a person of note, living at the end of the Third Epoch, who appears throughout what history of the time survives. It is my opinion that The Great Man mythic cycle happens to chronicle the life and deeds of one Prince Cai, born of the waygar'i High King of Doma, Andrew, and the keshal'i princess Anika. The early life of the prince is fairly well-documented, if one knows where to look (though many argue over the veracity of these sources. I myself must admit that their truth is largely in question, which is why it is so vital that we seek other sources as reference). The rest can be filled in by analysing the texts and tales of the other peoples of the known world; particularly the tales of the sammonish'i and the historical texts of the Barony of Vis. The stories and the ballads of the fír suthr is also an excellent source. Particularly of interest are where the histories and myths intersect, and how, quite often, mention of Prince Cai, or someone who would match his appearance, is made at these crossroads. The archaeological records also lends some credence to the stories, with physical finds that seem to match the events of the stories. This is particularly true of the landscape of the west, and the three distinct burial styles that appear to have been practiced all at once on the Sacred Burial Grounds of Ardea. It is far too easy to dismiss the idea that these events may have indeed happened if one does not look beyond one's own cultural myths. All the legends and stories of the peoples of the known world, as well as looking at the archaeological record. It is not foolish to use the tales told around the hearth in order to make sense of the physical evidence, however much one might consider it a 'tainting' of the evidence. Rather, it is foolish to ignore the stories. They have, I have no doubt, much truth in them. Further, I believe this Prince Cai, and his life and deeds form the basis for The Great Man cycle of today. Category:Myth Category:Waygar'i